


A Whole New Me

by writtenonclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alya/Nino - Freeform, College!AU, Ex-Luka/Marinette, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lemon, Multi, Smut, Studying and all that school stuff, adrienette - Freeform, adult, angust, roommates!AU, sged up, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are in college, and both need a roommate. Marinette just went through a breakup and Adrien is trying to grow up.Maybe they can kill two birds with one stone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. It's been so long.

"Marinette, you just got back from a world tour," Alya says, dipping a chip in BBQ sauce and popping it in her mouth.

"I know." Marinette sighs, twirling her fork in her salad. "I got to spend a year travelling with my fave artist, making the outfits of my dreams. Yet, all i can think about is the break-up."

"Marinette..." Alya whispers, taking Marinette's hand. Alya gently holds Marinette's hand and looks sadly at her. "At least you are back home, and you're finally getting to start college!" Alya cheers, fist-bumping her free hand in the air.

"I guess Alya." Marinette murmurs. "I mean Luka was right, even when we were living on a tour bus together, i never had time for him," Marinette says sadly, as she stuffs salad in her mouth.

I mean Marinette agreed with Luka, so she understood the breakup. She couldn't just tell him, she was travelling back to Paris all the time to save it. She would have put him in danger if she had!

Marinette sighs lightly as she thinks about her past relationship. She gently lifts her head and looks around the room. Alya's apartment is lovely, small but lovely. Marinette can't imagine what it must be like trying to live with Nino in such a tight space.

"Marinette, you'll be fine. Luka is on tour with his sister now, so you won't run into him. The college work will keep you busy." Alya rants, going to the fridge for another can of Tango. "You might even find new love, or an old one," Alya says wiggling her eyebrows.

Before Marinette can ask her what she's up to, the door to the apartment opens.

"Hey, Sweetie," Nino says walking in and taking his shoes off. "We grabbed some cakes on the way home." Nino smiles at his Fiance, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"We?" Marinette asks, trying to look around Nino at the figure bent over removing their shoes behind him.

"Oh hey! Marinette!" Nino shouts, running over to Marinette and smothering her in a hug.

"H-Hey, Nino!" Marinette chokes out, laughing and being crushed in the hug. "You can let go, dude." Marinette laughs, patting him on the back.

"M-Marinette?" A voice asks. Marinette pulls her head from Nino's chest and peeks over his shoulder.

Standing in the doorway is a tall boy, with shaggy blonde hair. His eyes are green and have deep bags under them. He has soft, pink lips and gorgeous broad shoulders. His face is one of shock and something else Marinette can't place.

"A-Adrien.....?" Marinette questions, moving away from Nino's hold and moving towards the blonde boy. Marinette softly touches his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Wow, your real," Marinette says under her breath.

Adrien's face flushes with a blush, as he starts staring at the floor. When Adrien breaks the eye contact Marinette snaps out of her trance.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" Marinette shouts, pulling her arm back and accidentally falling over the coat rack. "Ouch," Marinette calls, as her butt hits the ground and coats scatter on the floor.

"Oh no, Mari," Alya says, rushing over and helping Adrien get Marinette back up.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asks, holding her chin and checking her for any damage she might have done to herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marinette says, softly shuffling back to her seat at the table.

"So some cake anyone?" Nino asks as he holds up the bag full of deserts.

"Sounds good," Alya says, ushering everyone to the table. "Everyone sit and ill plate up the cakes," Alya says, locking eyes with Marinette and soft motioning the bag towards Adrien.

"So, Marinette," Nino says, causing Marinette to break her eye contact with Alya. "How was the tour with Jagged Stone and the gang?"

"It was good," Marinette says. "I loved getting to see my fashion in action." She softly murmurs, pulling at the sleeve of her jumper.

"When did you get back?" Adrien asks, his eyes locked on the table in front of him.

"O-Oh um, about 3 days ago," Marinette says, bringing her legs up to her chest. She sits her head on her knees and lets her toes hang off the end of the chair. "I spent the first 2 catching up with family." She murmurs, softly brushing her hair out of her face.

"So is Luka back with you then?" Nino asks, taking a sip from Alya's Tango.

The rooms are getting heavy, Marinette stares down at her hands and pulls her arms tight around her legs. Alya rushes over with the cakes, placing them down in front of the group.

"Luka is on the no-talk list," Alya says, gently knocking the back of Nino's head. Adrien lifts his gaze from the table to gently peek at Marinette.

Her body language is sad and closed off. She is so tightly holding herself, Adrien wonders if it hurts.

"After cake, we could play Mega World Fighter 3, If you want?" Adrien says, gently pushing some cake towards Marinette.

"Thanks," Marinette says softly. Her eyes stay locked on the cake in front of her but Adrien spots the soft smile on the corner of her lips.

"Sounds great, Adrien." Alya says, piercing a piece of cake with her fork."Eat up, guys." Alya calls.

They spend a while eating and then playing games, but soon it hits nightfall.

"Hey, Adrien!" Nino calls from the kitchen, where he is doing the dishes after losing to Alya at the last game. "You staying the night, dude?" Nino asks.

"If that's okay," Adrien says, looking up from his laptop.

"I said to Mari that she could stay." Says Alya, as she loses to Marinette; again.

"Oh i don't ha-" Marinette and Adrien say at the same time.

"No it's cool, one of them can have the couch and the other can have the fold-out bed," Nino shouts.

"Oh yeah, ill get it out of storage," Alya says, hopping off the couch and jogging off into a back room.

"Oh if you're sure," Adrien says, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you, guys," Marinette calls out to her two best friends. "You're the best!" Marinette shouts towards Alya's general direction.

"I know you meant it for Alya, but I'm taking it!" Nino shouts back, causing Marinette to giggle.

They sit and talk for a while longer, playing games, studying and catching up. Marinette starts to cuddle up to Alya under the blanket on the couch. She looks across to where Adrien is sitting at the coffee table typing away on his laptop, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"I think its bedtime," Alya says, gently sliding out from next to Marinette. "I've got to present my paper on non-bias journalism. So if you wake me up early, ill kill you." Alya yawns, pushing Nino into the bedroom and giving Marinette an air kiss goodnight.

Marinette blows Alya kiss back and, giggles as she pretends to catch it and faint.

"You two are great friends," Adrien says, softly shuffling so he is on the fold-out bed and shutting down his laptop.

"Thanks," Marinette whispers, smiling gently. "If you want to keep working, i don't mind," Marinette says, pointing at the laptop on Adrien's table.

"Oh, no. It's fine, if i kept going i think i would lose my mind." Adrien says, laughing softly.

In the darkness of the room, with only the moonlight illuminating the space, Marinette can see the glow of Adrien's eyes. They both smile softly at each other and settle in their beds for the night.

Marinette turns to face the back of the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest and listening to the sounds of Paris.

Marinette listens to Adrien's breath as he falls asleep. She listens to his breath getting slower and lighter, the sound of the sheets rising and falling with each one. As soon as his breath is steady and she's sure he's asleep, she lets her body take over.

She bites into her fist as tears start to fall. She holds in any noises that try to escape. Marinette buries her face into the back of the couch and sobs softly. Marinette feels like she's been crying for hours when she feels a hand softly pet her back.

"Oh, Mari," Adrien whispers, as he starts to stand. "Come here." He says, sitting down and pulling Marinette onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," Marinette whispers into Adrien's chest. Her voice quaking as she tries not to loudly sob.

"It's not a problem, Princess," Adrien says, gently pushing her hair out of her face. "Do you want to talk about it? If you want you can talk and ill just listen?" Adrien asks, Gently cupping Marinette's face in his hand.

Marinette softly buries her face in his chest and lets out a soft sigh. "I thought getting to travel the world would change everything. I thought i could be the real me, have a chance with a boy who actually liked me back and finally gets to have time to grow as a person." Marinette mutters. 

Adrien wants to ask so many questions, but he knows that Marinette just needs him to listen at the moment. Adrien lets out a soft hum of reassurance, urging Marinette to continue.

"I ended up in the same place I've always been, hurting those i love." Marinette sobs, grabbing tightly onto Adrien's arm. "Luka just wanted me to be happy but i couldn't even give him that. I kept having to hide from him. I broke his heart, but I'm the one crying myself to sleep." Marinette says softly, looking up through her fringe at Adrien. "How am i meant to find someone who loves me, when no one truly knows me," Marinette asks.

Adrien looks down at the beautiful blueberry eyes staring up at him. They are glossy with tears and red from crying. Adrien's breath is pulled from his lungs, he can't even describe the tightness in his chest. It feels like someone had taken his most precious possession and crushed it under their foot.

"Marinette..." Adrien breathes her name, like its a delicate flower that would break if he wasn't careful. He gently lifts her face and kissed away the tear on her closest check. "I'll always be here for you, m'lady." He says softly, as he leans in and kisses her forehead.

Marinette feels so drained from the past few weeks, that she can't even process what Adrien has just said. She looks at him with her glassed over eyes and gently places her head on his chest.

Soon Marinette is fast asleep, and Adrien can't stop looking at her. He cant stop thinking about how her words resonate with him. He thinks about how Marinette has always been kind and put her friends first. She's so strong and is there to support all of the people in her life. He can't help but feels warmth at the thought of getting to be the one supporting her for once.

"Why do i feel like this?" Adrien asks himself. "Marinette, how do you make me feel like this?" He asks softly kissing her forehead, being careful not to wake her.

Adrien sits and thinks about everything for about an hour before he falls asleep. He dreams of two blue-eyed girls but for the first time, he dreams of a normal life, with a normal girl.

When Adrien wakes the next morning Marinette and Alya are sitting at the coffee table talking.

Adrien is about to open his eyes when he hears Alya mention his name. He decided to keep his sleeping status to himself for now, as he just needs to know what's on their minds.

"He's still asleep," Alya says. "Adrien isn't going to hear us, don't worry." She giggles, eating a spoon full of cereal.

"I know, but he's right there," Marinette says, blushing wildly. "It feels weird." Marinette whispers.

"Fine." Alya huffs. "Then can we talk a little about Luka?" Alya asks, her voice soft and sad.

"Okay, but nothing too heavy," Marinette says, stirring her cereal around in her bowl.

"Was he your first?" Alya asks casually. Marinette chokes on her cereal and Adrien as to hold in a growl that he can't explain.

"Alya!" Marinette whisper shouts, slapping her friend's arm.

"What? You dated him for a year and a bit." Alya quips. "Most of that time you lived together on a tour bus."

"Ugh." Marinette groaned, covering her face and dropping her head to the table. "I'm A FurGEn." Marinette muffles onto the table.

"You're still a virgin!" Alya shout whispers, dropping her cutlery in surprise.

"Shut up!" Marinette says, face mushed on the table. "I'm only 20!" Marinette squeals.

"Wow, but like a total V or just like still the big V," Alya asks.

"Alya!" Marinette whines.

"Fine, ill stop." Alya laughs. "I have been a year since I've seen you, so i was hoping for more exciting news of some kind at least." Alya sighs.

"I'm so lame," Marinette says mushing her hands in her eyes.

"Why are you lame?" Adrien asks, yawning and stretching.

"Ah!" The two girls yelp, as Adrien wakes up. If only they knew how long he had been awake.

"Sorry i just woke up and heard you calling yourself lame, i didn't mean to scare you," Adrien says shyly. "I also don't think your lame Marinette, regardless of whatever it is that makes you think that.

"Its cause she still has her V-card!" Nino calls from the bedroom. The two girls in front of Adrien blush heavily, Adrien blushes himself but has to hold in a giggle.

Adrien realizes if he hadn't pretended to be asleep, he could have saved Marinette all this embarrassment and mentally scolds himself.

"Nino!" The two girls shout, running into the bedroom and beating him with any pillow in reach.

"I'm sorry!" Nino shouts, trying to escape the girls. "Help me!" He calls to Adrien trying to crawl away from the girls.

Adrien stands in the door frame and laughs at him. "You brought this on your self dude," Adrien says, smiling at the two girls who are grinning wildly as they beat Nino with pillows. "Also whats wrong with being a virgin?" Adrien asks.

"Wait, dude, you still have your V-card?!" Nino shouts, making Adrien blush. He shrugs and smiles softly, answering his friend's query.

"Not everyone is a slut like you!" Alya shouts, smacking Nino in the back with a bunny plush toy.

"Okay, okay!" Nino calls. "Can i get my breakfast without being beaten up now?" Nino asks, pulling himself up using the door frame.

"Fine, but i might kick your ass more later," Marinette says, punching his arm and pouting at him.

"What time is it?" Alya shouts, quickly running over to her phone to check. "Crap! I've got to go, Nino will take care of you two, won't you sweetie?" Alya says as she pulls on shoes and her hoodie.

Alya grabs her bag from the floor and rushes out the door. She is halfway down the hall when she runs back and kisses Nino. "Okay," she says. "Now i have to go. See you later!" Alya calls as she runs back down the hall and out of the building.

"Does she know she's wearing the leggings and t-shirt she slept in?" Adrien asks.

"Definitely." Says Nino and Marinette at the same time.

"So I'm free today. what plans you guys got?" Nino asks, sliding onto the couch.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"I mean, I still have to work out a place to stay and stuff." Marinette chimes in, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I-I've got to finish this paper and stuff," Adrien says, smiling softly at Nino.

"So you can both spend the day here with me and ill help you." Nino quips, smirking at the two blushing guests.

"I guess, yeah," Adrien says, smiling shyly at Marinette.

"Totally," Marinette says, not making eye contact with either of the boys.

"I'm gonna use your shower, Nino," Adrien says, standing and stretching. "That okay?"

"Yeah dude go ahead. Nino says, shrugging and turning on the TV.

"Do you need to use the bathroom before i go in?" Adrien asks, looking between Nino and Marinette.

"Nope," Nino says, changing the channel.

"No, thanks," Marinette says, smiling shyly.

"Cool," Adrien says, smiling at his friends and scratching his stomach.

Marinette notices how him itching his stomach pulls his shirt up. It flashes his toned stomach and the v of hips. Marinette drops her gaze and starts to blush. She can hear Nino snickering to himself.

Adrien grabs towels and some of Nino's spare clothes before hopping into the bathroom.

Nino and Marinette end up gaming, within about 5 mins of being on the couch together.

"So, you still like him," Nino states, his character racing past Marinette's character.

"W-what?" Marinette squeaks, her voice shaking.

"It's super obvious, Dude." Nino laughs, he stops laughing when Marinette's character passes his.

"Okay, maybe i do. A little...." Marinette says, trailing off as she wins the game. "Was he seeing anyone while i was on tour?" She asks, blushing lightly.

"There was this girl we thought he might like. She had dark hair and blue eyes. She was also really smart and kind, he was always complimenting her." Nino says, seeing as Marinette starts to tense at the thought of someone else being his. "She asked him out and everything but he said no. He said he was still in love with the girl of his dreams. He said he would wait for her." Nino says, looking at Marinette out the corner of his eyes.

"Oh," Marinette says, confused but sort of happy. "Who is she?" Marinette asks, putting her controller down and turning to Nino.

"He won't tell me. He says its someone he's loved since he started high school and that they were meant to be together." Nino says shrugging. He walks to the kitchen and starts to dig through the food they have. "I think it might be you," Nino says.

"W-wha!" Marinette gasps, jumping up from the couch.

Before she can ask Nino more or kick his ass, the door to the bathroom opens.

"Hey Nino, wheres the-" Adrien starts, standing in only a towel. He looks up from the bottle of shampoo he is holding and sees Marinette's blush. "Oh Marinette, sorry! It's sort of second nature to just walk around here like this." Adrien says blushing, pulling his towel tighter around himself.

"Shes a grown women dude." Nino laughs. "What do you need?"

Marinette can't stop looking at Adrien. His toned body, his long legs, his broad shoulders, the way his wet hair frames his face and especially the water droplets that run down from his collar bones to his belly button.

"Conditioner," Adrien says, staring at the ceiling. A blush spreading on his cheeks and his voice sounding a little embarrassed.

Nino looks between the two idiots in his living room and smiles to himself. "I'm out. I'll just run to the shop next door and get some." He says smiling. "I'll be five minutes."

"Oh, ill just get dressed and deal with it later no problem," Adrien says shyly, trying to rush back to the bathroom and dress, but getting stopped before he can even take a step.

"Its fine dude. I mean your dad wouldn't be happy if his model's hair got all dry." Nino says as he approaches Adrien and winks. "I'll be back in no time, no need to dress. Just have a seat and ill be five minutes." Nino quips, grabbing his wallet and leaving the apartment.

"W-Wait-" Adrien stuttered, but Nino was gone. "I could wait in the bathroom if that would make you more comfortable?" Adrien asks.

"No, it's fine. I-I'm fine." Marinette mutters, blushing. "Whatever is easiest for you." She says.

Adrien thinks of heading back to the bathroom but decided its safer to sit in the chair right next to him. He doesn't want to risk dropping his towel on the walk back into the bathroom.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, processing the situation.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asks, breaking the silence. Marinette looks at him with embarrassment and confusion. "After last night i mean..." Adrien clarifies.

"Oh yeah," Marinette whispers, looking down at her hands. "I'm fine." She says softly, giving Adrien a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that, i think i started rambling at one point. I don't even think i remember it fully." She says, with an awkward laugh.

Adrien stands up and walks over to sit next to Marinette. It isn't until he is sitting next to her and shes blushing that he remembers he is only in a towel.

"I'm sorry about my uh..... state of undress," Adrien says blushing. "I just need to tell you that you don't have to apologize," Adrien states, taking Marinette's hands. "You never have to apologize to me, for expressing feelings or being vulnerable." He says softly. "I meant what i said last night," Adrien says, gently rubbing the back of Marinette's hands with his thumbs.

"Wha-" Marinette starts, being cut off by Adrien giggling.

"Of course you won't remember, you were so tired," Adrien says, gently moving closer to Marinette. "Marinette, Ill always be here for you." He says, pulling her hand up and kissing it gently. "Okay?" He asks, making intense eye contact.

"Okay," Marinette says blushing, she is so happy but can't get a weird memory out of her head,

I'll always be here for you, M'lady." Marinette can hear it ringing in her ears, like shes replaying a tape. She thinks to herself that she was so tired she must be imagining it.

"You're a great friend Adrien," Marinette whispers, pulling Adrien into a hug. Both of them forgetting about Adrien's undressed state.

Adrien Smiles softly and fights the urge to kiss Marinette's neck.

As the two pull apart, they stop halfway, noses almost touching. Both of their eyes locked onto the others. Lips gently parted as they both let out soft breathes.

"Marinette," Adrien says gently, his face inching slightly closer. Marinette feels frozen and utterly confused.

Both luckily and unluckily that's when Nino gets back.

"Got condit-" He starts, before spotting the two and stopping. "Should i leave again, for a few more minutes?" He asks laughing.

"We were just hugging dude," Adrien says blushing. "I hug you all the time. Talking of which." Adrien says standing. "Come here you," Adrien says, making grabby hands at Nino.

"Ew dude, just go shower. Get your hot naked body out of my sight." Nino laughs, throwing out his hands to block Adrien and giving him the conditioner. Marinette laughs at the best friends antics.

Adrien goes to the bathroom to finish his shower, despite his hair is almost dry now.

"So did it go well?" Nino asked, as soon as Adrien had left the room.

"Shut up!" Marinette shouts, throwing a couch pillow at him.

"Haha fine!" Nino laughs, blocking the pillow and throwing it back. "Can you help me do dishes and prepare lunch. Alya should be back from her presentation soon." Nino says.

Marinette looks at the clock and realizes just how long this morning has been. Nino had been out for a good 40 minutes, which is way longer then it takes to pop to the shops.

"You stayed out later so that we would be alone longer didn't you?" Marinette accused.

"Of course." Nino laughed. "Now come help me, dude." Nino smiles, handing Marinette a dish towel.

They spend about half an hour cleaning up and preparing lunch. Adrien spending that whole half an hour in the bathroom, finishing his shower and doing his care routine. He puts on the shorts and shirt he borrowed from Nino. The shorts are fine, a bit short on him and tight on the hips but fine. The t-shirt is way to tight in the shoulders and shows his bellybutton, so he decided against the shirt.

"Dude you top is so small," Adrien says, leaving the bathroom. He throws the t-shirt at Nino who catches it.

"Just 'cause I'm not built like a model, doesn't mean I'm the weird one," Nino says. "Dude your shoulders are wider than my dining table, you're the odd one here." Nino laughs.

Adrien blushes and laughs. The two boys jokingly bicker for about 10 minutes before they both realize they have left Marinette to do all the work.

"Oh, sorry dude," Nino says. Giving Adrien one last middle finger. "Adrien you free to help too?" Nino asks.

"Oh yeah," Adrien says, walking over and standing beside Marinette. "What do you want me to do?" He asks.

Marinette and the boys continue to prepare the food, as Marinette's mind wanders.

She thinks about the tall boy, who is currently shirtless and helping her make food. He looks amazing. His Hair is drying and gently fluffing up. His eyes are bright and shining, as he laughs with Nino. His back is muscular and his ass looks amazing.

"Home!" Alya calls as she comes in the front door, kicking her shoes into the room and dumping her outer layers on the coat rack. "I kicked ass!" She calls, jogging over to the kitchen and kissing her lover.

"I knew you would, Babe." He says, picking her up by the waist. Adrien cant helps but lets his eyes wander to Marinette, who is looking at her friends with such love. Adrien can't help but wish she would look at him in the same way.

As Alya and Nino pulled away from the kiss, everyone grabs a plate and goes to sit on the couch to eat. The group talking casually, talking about school and general life.

"Yeah, so i decided to come study here," Marinette says. "I got excepted into the design course starting next fall, so i decided i want to move into my own housing straight away instead of staying with my parents." Marinette finishes, starting to munch on her food again.

"I can't believe you have to get a Degree, it sucks they won't hire you because of your experience," Alya says, stealing food from Nino's plate, while he's drinking.

"Yeah," Marinette says, looking down at her plate. "At least i get to experience adult life now though. I get to live on my own and work hard." She says.

"Talking of living, what are you going to do? Get a flat and a part-time job?" Alya asks.

"Well I'm too busy to get a part-time job and my parents can't support me, so i will need a flatmate. I will have to live off of the money from the tour as long as i can then try and get a part-time job in between everything after that." Marinette mumbles, pouting.

"Are you that busy?" Alya says concerned, Marinette blushing and nodding in reply. "Well, we got to find you a reliable roommate then."

"I'm planning on moving out this year anyway, you could move into a flat with me," Adrien says, blushing and smiling. "My dad is finally letting me do it and he is even going to cover my rent as part of the deal, as long as i am there when he calls anyway," Adrien says, getting quieter at his last sentence.

"Im just glad that means you get to be independent to some degree," Nino says, Alya nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! It would be great to live with Mari." Adrien says, smiling at her. "I can model your clothes for you and we can play video games." Adrien rambles, smiling.

"Totally," Marinette says embarrassed. "Sounds g-great." She stutters, smiling so wide her face hurts.

"There are a flat upstairs thats up for sale," Nino says.

"Oh yeah!" Alya calls, jumping up. "The person who stays there is renting it out while they study abroad for a few years. "Let's go talk to them now!!" Alya says, bouncing on her heels.

"O-okay," Marinette says, as Alya grabs her hand and drags her out the flat. Marinette stumbles as Alya drags her upstairs and to the door of the flat for sale.

"Hey, Jake!" Alya calls, knocking on the door.

A young man opens the door, he is surrounded by boxes and is wearing just a pair of joggers.

"Oh hey, Alya." The boy says. "And cute friend." He says, looking around Alya.

"Hey, Jake," Alya says. "Found you, two tenants," Alya says, stepping aside.

"Hi I'm Jake, and Alya cant count," Jake says shaking hands with Marinette. Just then Adrien turns the corner and walks over. "Wait, Adrien Agreste. Wow, cool t meet you." Jake says, shaking Adrien's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Jake was it." Adrien says.

"Yep. So you guys want to come in and have a look around?" Jake asks.

"Totally," Marinette says, smiling at Jake.

The group pile into the room, Nino now having joined them. Jake shows them around then plops down on the floor as he leaves them to explore.

"So when could we have it?" Marinette asks, looking out the window and taking in the view of Paris. "It's breathtaking." She says softly under her breath.

"Isn't it," Jake says standing behind her and looking out into Paris past her shoulder.

Marinette blushes and turns to face him, realising how close he is.

"Yeah so when is it available," Adrien asks, stepping forward and pulling Marinette into his side.

"Well if you have the deposit money i could let you move in today," Jake says, moving back and grinning. "I don't leave for Japan for a week, but i need the money and my friend has space for me." He says, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. "So you want it today?" He asks.

"O-Oh um." Marinette mutters.

"We will take it," Adrien says, grabbing Marinette's hand.

Marinette just nods her brain mush from having Adrien's hand in hers.

"Great, so it will be the deposit and the first month's rent i need." The van guys will be picking up my boxes at 6 pm, i just need to take my travel bag with me and you can have what's left in the fridge." He says, pointing to a duffle bag on the floor and the fridge.

"Perfect," Adrien says. "Im going to make a call excuse me." He says, walking into the hall and calling his father.

"That okay with you, Marinette," Jake says, moving up towards her again. "Or does your boyfriend make all your choices for you?" He asks.

"Oh," Marinette says blushing. "Yeah, it's great. Also, he isn't my uh... boyfriend." Marinette murmurs, her face flushing even redder.

"Oh really, so your single?" He asks, stepping forward and putting his arm around Marinette's waist.

"Oh, yes."Marinette squeaks. "But there is someone im interested in, im sorry." She says shyly, pulling herself out of his grasp.

"Thats fine. If you do ever find your self single and willing, however, im happy for you to keep me in mind." He says winking, and going to get the tenants agreement he had printed.

Adrien comes back in the room and smiles at Marinette. "Are you okay to pay your half? If not im happy to cover it all." Adrien says, gently putting his arm around her.

"I can do my half, no problem," Marinette says,

Alya and Nino finally re-emerge from the backroom laughing. "Guys this place is awesome!" Alya says, grabbing Nino's hand.

"Well it's good you like it, cause your friends here have just agreed to move in today," Jake says.

Marinette and Adrien fill their friends in and explain what's going to happen. They sit and fill in the paperwork and work out the money side of things.

"Perfect, the paperwork will take a few days to processes, but as this is the signing date and its a private agreement you are free to move in," Jake says, smiling at them.

"Thats great," Marinette says, Turning to smile at Adrien.

They decided to go home and pack the essentials, they will be back at 6 when the moving people come for Jake's stuff. They say their goodbyes to Jake, Marinette being slipped a piece of paper with his number on it.

Alya goes with Marinette to help her pack and Nino with Adrien.

Alya helps Marinette pack while she talks to her parents.

Marinette's dad tries to convince her to wait, and just stay with them but Marinette explains that hse needs this freedom. Both of her parents give her some money and baked goods like a house warming gift. They both promise that they are there if she needs them.

Nino is helping Adrien while this is happening.

Adrien's home is no such heartwarming exchange. Instead, Adriends father just told him to do as he pleases, as long as he follows their agreement, or he will be back home before he can blink. Nino decides that he is going to grab Adrien a house warming gift on their way back to the new flat. If Adrien's father wouldn't support him, then his friends would.

Soon the four stood outside the building, looking up at all the windows in quaint rows.

"This is gonna be great!" Alya shouts, cheering and jumping up.

The group laugh and take the few cases that they packed to the flat.

When they step inside Jake isn't there, but a note and a set of keys are.

'Hey, guys.

I only have one set of keys so you will need to get another. The moving dudes are taking my boxes to the airport to get shipped to my new house, the address of which is below:

9 Heisei Dori, Asahikawa, Hokkaido, Japan

In the meantime im staying with my friend at:

2/3, 3 Quai de L'oise, Paris

So if you need me, come get me. I also gave Marinette my number. ;)

Sorry, i couldn't be there to welcome you, i had to get the train to my friends before it got too late. The moving boxes dudes said they would make sure you got this.

Have fun.

Jake (xx - for Marinette)'

The two read the note and blushed. Adrien felt his fists tighten slightly, he couldn't understand why he was feeling like this for Marinette but he couldn't deny he felt it.

"Well it's our flat now," Marinette said, breaking the quiet. Just then she notices that Alya and Nino are gone. "Im guessing those two went back to their flat for something," Marinette says, pointing out that their friends were gone.

The moving guy comes out from the back room with the last box, he says a final goodbye to the two and wishes them luck with the new place.

Adrien checks the fridge finding some cans of juice, a bottle of water and a bottle of milk. He then checks the cupboard finding bread, eggs, pasta and tomato puree.

Marinette checks the bathroom, finding that he had left them toilet roll but no towels or soaps.

They meet back in the living room and talk over what they need to buy as essentials straight away.

"So we need handsoap, some plates, cutlery, dish soap, dish towels, hand towels, food, a toaster, a kettle, a frying pan and i think thats it," Marinette says, looking over the list.

"Yep," Adrien says. "I also went through the paperwork Jake left and made a list of people to call. I need to call the internet provider, the energy supplier and stuff, but i can do that tomorrow. Jake says he hasn't cancelled it, so we can just change it to our name but use it in the meantime." Adrien says, standing and picking up his bag. "Do you want to come to pick your room?"

"Oh yes!" Marinette says, hopping up and grabbing her bag. The two head to the first room.

The first room is facing the front of the building it has a large window, with a long thin desk in from of it, there is a built-in wardrobe and a double bed.

"Awesome he left the bed," Adrien says, smiling at the cream walls and pretty grey light cover.

"Thats awesome," Marinette says, smiling at the view.

The move to the next room, which faces the side of the building.

This room has a large window with a balcony, the view from it is even more amazing than the other one.

"Wow," Marinette says, without even looking around the room.

"I think this one's yours," Adrien says, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Marinette takes a moment and looks around the room.

This one has a built-in grand mirror and a built-in bed, that is framed by storage. In the corner is a corner desk. The bed has no Mattress or covers, just a frame. The balcony has a small table and chairs that look like they are never used.

"He must not have used this room," Marinette says, noticing the lack of a light shade, or nails for pictures or anything other than the barebones. "It's perfect though." She says, smiling at Adrien.

"It doesn't have a mattress or anything yet, though," Adrien says, walking further in.

"Thats okay, i have the covers from my bed packed and i can use my sleeping bag to sleep in the living room for now. So im set for a one-person makeshift bed." She laughs, dropping her bag on the bed frame.

"Okay, but if you want you could share my bed," Adrien says blushing. "If thats better for you, we could top and tail, or something."

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette replies, face a bright crimson. "I'll think about."

Adrien nods and leaves the room, heading into his own and dropping his bag on the bed. He starts to go through what he has packed. He pulls out his bathroom items, putting them to the side for later. He unpacks his clothes and piles them into his closet. Leaving one t-shirt out.

Adrien unzips the hoodie he has been wearing since he left the house to join Marinette in the flat viewing. He puts on the shirt, glad to finally be wearing one and realising how much he loves the movent he has in a shirt that fits him.

Ounce he is done unpacking some of his basics, he walks into Marinette's room to check on her status.

As he enters the room, he stops on the spot, Marinette is standing with her hair down, in only a T-shirt and her panties. Her back is facing Adrien, as she grabs shorts of her bed. She pulls them on, tieing the laces at the front of them. Adrien takes in the shape of her hips and can't help but stare at her beautiful thighs. Marinette turns so she can sit on the bed frame while putting on her socks. When she turns however she comes to realise that Adrien is standing in her doorway.

"Oh, are you done already?" Marinette asks, putting on her socks. She hadn't realised how long Adrien had been there, much to his relief.

"Yeah, did you bring a toothbrush and stuff?" He asks, shaking his toiletries bag for emphasis.

"Oh yeah," Marinette says, reaching for it.

"I'll take it to the bathroom for you." He says, taking it from her and smiling softly.

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette says, as she continues to unpack.

Adrien goes to the bathroom and puts his items away, he puts Marinette's items on the side for her to deal with later.

Both flatmates enter the living room together, smiling softly at each other.

"Were back!" Alya shouts, barging into the apartment. "We got our house warming gifts for you!" She calls, kicking her shoes off and jogging over to Marinette with a shopping bag.

"Oh, thank you," Marinette says, grabbing the bag and placing it on the kitchen counter.

Inside the bag is a shoe rack and a kettle. Marinette hugs Alya and thanks to her, showing the items to Adrien after.

"Also, since Marinette got a house warming from her parents and Adrien didn't, we grabbed him a special one," Nino says, pulling out a gift box.

"You didn't have to, thank you," Adrien says blushing. He opens the box and inside is a photo frame the edging of it has a little design of ladybugs and flowers. Adrien gently runs his fingers on the frame and smiles. "Thank you so much," Adrien says, slight tears coming to his eyes.

"No problem, dude," Nino says, gently hugging Adrien and giving a thumb up to the girls.

The four of them sit on the living room floor and layout the pastries Marinette's parents gave her. They munch for about an hour before there is a knock at the door.

Adrien goes to open it. "Oh hello." Adrien greets. "Marinette your parents are here." He calls into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asks, hopping up and coming to the door.

"I know you said to wait until tomorrow and you would call movers, but i think the five of us can get everything up here, so i brought it all in the car." Marinette's dad says, smiling at the gang.

"How did you get it all in the car?" Marinette asks, shaking her head at him.

"Some of the regulars in the bakery helped, they even donated some of their old furniture." He said, handing Marinette her PC screen, which he had brought up with him.

So they all started to help empty Marinette's furniture and items from the car. They had all of Marinette's electronics, her chaise-lounge, all of her bits n bobs from her desk, all of her wall decor, her lamp, her mattress, her dummy, her mirror and her chair.

After they finally got all of it in, they brought in the donated furniture from friends of the bakery. They got a couch, a tv stand, a lamp, a toaster, a microwave, some kitchen wares, a side table and a few other small throw blankets/pillows.

"Thanks, Dad," Marinette says, hugging him goodnight.

"I'm always a phone call away, love you." He calls, as he walks down the hall.

"Love you too, dad," Marinette calls after him, before shutting the door and dropping down next to her friends.

"I think we have everything that was missing from our list and more," Adrien says, messaging his sore arms.

"I think so. We even have a full kitchen." Marinette says laughing.

"I don't think we have the energy to cook," Adrien says, smiling at the gang. "You two want to stay for takeaway?" He asks.

"Yes." Nino and Alya say in unison.

"Okay, what do we want?" Adrien asks, witch sparks a 20-minute debate on what to get.

Soon they decided on having McDonald's. They make the order, then start to organise the house while they wait for it to be delivered.

They get the kitchen and living room set up, they then start on the bathroom but are interrupted by the door going.

"Bonjour." The delivery man says. "Ah, Marinette!" He cheers, bringing the girl into a cuddle.

"Bonjour, Jonathan," Marinette says, hugging the man back.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Have you been here this whole time?" He asks laughing.

"Oh, no I was away for work. I just moved in here, I'll be starting college in Autumn." Marinette answers, taking the food from him.

"I will miss your face at the bakery, but congrats. Good luck to you and your friends." He says, turning to leave. "Au revoir."

Marinette takes the food over to the coffee table and places down the bag, everyone grabbing their food.

"You know everyone." Adrien quips, smiling cheekily at Marinette.

"Haha, yeah. They all know the bakery." Marinette says, smiling to herself. She is going to miss the bakery, nit just the food but the whole energy of it.

"Everyone knows me, but I feel like I don't know anyone." Adrien laughs, pointing to a billboard outside the window.

"That must be so weird dude," Nino says, his mouth full of food.

"Ye-" Alya starts, being interrupted by a loud crash and smoke cloud coming from a few streets over.

Outside the window, they see a beam of purple light and smoke billowing from behind a building.

"I need to use the bathroom," Marinette says, running into the bathroom. She puts on the shower and quietly says "Tikki. Spots on."

"Oh no," Adrien says, dropping food on himself. "I need to go change." He says, rushing to his room. He whispers to himself. "Plagg claws out."

"Those two are so obvious." Alya says to herself grabbing her food. "myself and Nino are going home, we will see you tomorrow." She calls out.

"Obvious about what?" Nino asks, getting a disappointed look from Alya. He follows her out of the flat and closes the door.

Marinette peaks out from the bathroom seeing them gone. She rushes out into the living room and out of the main window. She rushes onto the roof across from hers and calls chat noir.

Adrien climbs onto his desk and out the window launching him onto the roof across from their flat. Just as he lands he gets a call.

"Hello, m'lady." He says, leaning on his baton.

"Chat, why can I hear your voice?" Ladybug asks.

"It's called a Call, bugaboo." He chimes.

"No like, in real life." She says, leaning around the chimney she is standing next to and seeing Chat. "Of course you are right there." She laughs.

"Wow. Your here." Chat says, shinning a fang. "It's the first time in about a year you've been here before me," Chat says. "You're out of Paris business finished them?" He asks.

"Yep, can't slack off now Kitty," Ladybug says, laughing as she uses her yoyo to bring her closer to where the smoke cloud is.

"That's M'lady," Chat says dreamily. He soon follows her into the battle.


	2. What?!!

Marinette falls into the Livingroom, running to the bathroom.

Adrien drops into his room, quietly climbing across his desk.

"Adrien, you okay?" Marinette calls, as she changes back. She feeds Tikki and quickly undresses, dipping herself under the shower. 

"Oh yeah!" Calls Adrien, digging through a drawer to find a shirt while Plagg chows down on brie. "Just having trouble picking a shirt. Haha model stuff, you know...."

Marinette slips out of the bathroom, in a towel and holding her clothes in her other hand. She just wants to make it to her room without having to face Adrien.

"I'm going to put on my Pajamas now," Marinette calls, speed walking to her room as though her life depends on it. When she comes in contact with something.

Marinette has no idea how long she spends smushed up against Adirens chest, but they are both frozen for what has to be at least a million years. 

Marinette finally comes back to the human world and can't stop the flush on her cheeks. Marinette stumbles back from the tallboys chest and lets out a gasp.

"Oh, I was just going for clean clothes...." Marinette starts, looking down at the floor.

Adrien finally snaps back to reality himself and he can't help but stare. Marinette is not only beautiful but muscular too.

"Oh yeah." Adrien laughs, stepping out of her way. Marinette smiles awkwardly and steps past him, her arm brushing his chest as she passes him. "Mari!" Adrien spits out, shocked that he was able to speak. "I like your hair down." He points to her midnight blue hair and smiles slightly.

"Oh.." Marinette stumbles out. "Thanks, Adrien."

Marinette rushes into her room letting out a sigh. She dumps her clothes in the washing basket and starts to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Ounce she is dressed she picks up her hair ties, but she puts them back down.

She thinks that if they are living together, she has to try and be at least a little relaxed around him. So she puts the hair tie back down and walks back out to join Adrien.

The two sit and finish their food while covering the house rules and information.

As both sit full of food and tired from a days work, they look an each other awkwardly.

"Uh, I'm kind of tired soo..." Adrien starts.

"Oh, me too," Marinette says, standing and gathering the rubbish to be put in the bin. "I should also text Jake to say we are moved in, and to check he is okay at his friends."

"Oh.," Adrien says, feeling rather sour at the thought of her texting him late at night. "I'll message him tomorrow once I've updated the house bills, so I can let him know everything."

"Oh, thanks, Adrien," Marinette says, smiling at him. She places the number on the table next to the paperwork they were doing. "Well... Good night." Marinette s feels a little heavy-hearted at the thought of sleeping when she could be talking to Adrien.

"Night," Adrien says, walking to his room and closing the door. The second the door is closed he can't help but let out a heavy breath. He lets himself crumple to the floor.

He finally lets it wash over him, that he will be staying here with her. Everyday. While hiding Chatnoir from her... and hiding his feelings for her. These weird feelings, that he remembers from high school, the ones he was trying to ignore for years.

Marinette closes up the house, locking the door and turning off all the lights. She trudges back to her room, tired and a little sad.

When she is laying down in bed, she decided to go through her emails for the day. The usuals are all there, Bills, promotions from random shops, newsletters etc. However one email stood out, it was from an email address she knew well.

'Hi, Marinette'

She hated it when he did that when he called her by her full name.

' I can't find my plectrum case, can you please check if you have it.'

Marinette looks at the bags and boxes of unboxed items in her room. Her eyes settle on the suitcase untouched since her return and she feels her chest get tight.

'Thanks, Marinette.'

There it is again.

'Sincerely, Luka.'

Marinette feels the tears start. She thinks of all the texts, letter, post-it notes and emails sent through their time together. Everyone ended the same.

'- Your Rockstar.'

She missed it, she missed him, but mostly she missed the idea of a normal life. If she couldn't make it work with Luka, the most understanding person ever, how would she ever find someone?

She felt her body shake as the sobs hit her, racking her body. She tried to muffle her sobs and whimpers. She hoped with all her heart that Adrien was asleep and wouldn't hear her crying. 

Adrien, however, was very much awake. He couldn't get the image of Marinette's wet hair sitting on her softly slopped shoulders out of his mind.

The way she looks in her shorts and top, hair down and relaxed. He loved seeing her happy and comfortable. It made his heart swell.

So you can imagine the pain he was in when he heard soft sobbing coming from the room across the hall.

Adrien softly padded over to Marinette's door from his room. He stood silently for a moment as though to confirm his thoughts. He could hear her whimpers and hitched breathes as she sobbed. It was killing him, the sound of her in pain.

He softly tapped at the door and asked quietly.

"Marinette are you okay?" He hears her shuffling about in her room. "May I open the door?" He questions.

"Oh,...y-yes." Marinette squeaks, having tried to dry her face and fix herself up.

Adrien walks in and looks at the sad girl, the room is dark but he knows her eyes are rubbed pink. He can tell shes tried to make herself more presentable. He notices the phone sitting on the bed and he thinks back to Jakes number sitting in the kitchen.

"Was it Jake, cause ill go kick his ass right now?" Adrien says, pointing to the phone.

Marinette sits shocked and confused. She is surprised Adrien swore, he must be really mad, and why would he think it was Jake.

"No," Marinette says softly, moving the phone to the side table and turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Her covers pulled up all around her waist. "I got an Email."

Adrien sits next to her on the bed. He gently puts his hand on hers and smiles at her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks, she nods and looks at him sadly.

Adrien smiles softly at her and has an idea.

"Okay," Adrien affirms, before standing from the bed. "Is this what you wear to sleep in?" He asks, pointing at the shorts and top Marinette is wearing.

Marinette nods to confirm and raises an eyebrow at Adrien.

"I'm going to go make us Hot chocolate. You are gonna head over to my bed and get yourself comfy. Bring any cuddly toys, pillows, or blankets you want."Adrien says, reaching out a hand to help Marinette stand. "We are having a sleepover in my room, Mari."

He called her Mari. He did that sometimes, everyone did. However at this moment, from Adrien. It felt like the most amazing name in the world.

Marinette can't help but fall into his arms for a hug. He holds her for a minute, his chin resting on her head, as she quietly cries into his shirt.

"Okay, let's get you a Hot chocolate." Adrien finally says, softly pulling back from Marinette and leading her to his bedroom door. Marinette following his lead and walking in.

Adrien steadies himself and re-focuses his mind, as he picks up both of their drinks. He walks down the hall holding himself steady and re-confirming with himself that he will keep control of his feelings.

However the second he turns the corner to see Marinette, his cool melts away.

She is sitting cross-legged on top of the covers, her eyes locked on the picture frame that Nino gave Adrien. The moonlight through the window is highlighting her profile and making her glow. His eyes track from her glowing hair to her bright eyes. He traces her face down past her button nose to her pouting lips. He licks his lips in response. His eye continues down her neck and to her chest, then down to her stomach. His eyes finally land on her hips and legs, as he takes in her whole beautiful existence.

She turns her head to face him and he is snapped back to the moment, as he notices the fresh tears on her cheeks. He places the hot chocolates down on the side table and crawls onto the bed.

"Oh, Mari." He whispers, causing a new wave of tears. He holds her as she sobs, soothing her softly. Once she has calmed down he moves over to the side table to grab the drinks.

Marinette gets comfy under the cover and props herself up with some pillows. Adrien hands her the Hot chocolate witch has cooled by now. Marinette takes it thanking him and starts to drink softly.

However, Marinette almost chokes to death when Adrien removes his shirt. His chest glistening in the moonlight and his hair ruffled by the removal. When he goes for his trousers, Marinette coughs.

"Oh, is it okay if I remove these. I sleep in boxers." Adrien explains, blushing. He almost forgot he wasn't alone in his old room.

"Yeah, it's fine," Marinette says softly, her full face flushed.

Adrien strips down to his boxers and quickly jumps under the covers. He is feeling just as embarrassed as Marinette is. He reaches for his hot chocolate and starts to sip it.

"So, what was the email?" He asks gently, his voice reassuring and soft.

"It was from Luka," Marinette says softly, hands cupping her Hot chocolate and her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I'll kick his ass too if you want," Adrien says jokingly. He receives a small chuckle from Marinette followed by a few soft coughs. "What did it say, if you don't mind sharing?"

"It just kind of said, that I might have some of his stuff and that he needs it back," Marinette explains, looking at Adrien's face. He looks at her with such warmth and understanding. She decided to continue explaining. "He signed it off so formally, and he called me Marinette, he never calls me my full name." She explains, silent tears falling.

"Oh, so that's why you cried when I called you...." Adrien asks, shuffling closer to hold Marinette.

"Yeah.." Marinette sighs. "Its more about what it means, you know? The fact that the last person I thought understood me, no longer understands me..." Marinette tries to explain.

"I understand, Princess," Adrien says, gently pulling Marinette closer. "It's like you gives someone the rawest version of you, but you just hold back that last piece you aren't allowed to give them. Somehow that last piece seems to effect everything so heavily." Adrien says quietly, his arms around Marinette tightening.

"Exactly..." Marinette whispers, pulling her head away from Adrien's chest and looking up at the boy. His eyes are glowing in the moonlight, in an incredibly familiar manner. Marinette lifts her hand to rub his cheek.

Adrien feels his breath catch in his throat, as Marinette touches his face. He slowly raises his hand to mirror hers, rubbing away a tear and pushing her hair behind her ear.

Adrien looks at Marinette's lips and back up to her eyes. Marinette had just been doing the same.

Adrien slides his hand down to her chin tipping her face to his. Marinette slides her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him slightly closer. Neither is sure who closes the gap, but they are kissing.

As they pull apart, Adrien lets out a soft growl and Marinette lets out a gentle moan. The two sit for a second looking down at the bed between them, trying to process what's happening.

Adrien looks over to Marinette's finished Hot chocolate.

"We should sleep, it's late." Adrien breaks the silence, gently fixing his pillows flat.

"Oh y-yes." Marinette stutters, also sorting her pillows.

The two lay down to sleep. It takes Marinette about 20 minutes of worrying about the kiss until the sleep takes over her. However, Adrien spends a good few hours awake, tossing and turning. He can't help but feel like he took advantage of Marinette's situation.

However, once they are both asleep they, both have dreams of true love and heart's desire.

Then in the morning, Marinette wakes up first, with her arm over a strong chest and his leg trapping a defined calf under it. She pushes herself up and looks at the sleeping blonde.

His hair is tousled about wildly. He lay flat on his back with his arms splayed out wide, like a T shape. Marinette notices the muscular but lean shape of his torso. She notices the way his hair frames his face when it's tousled. It all feels familiar somehow. She can't quite place it.

She stands from the bed stretching and flexing her muscles. She places her ankle on the side table and bens down to grab her foot, she feels the stretch pulling along the back of her leg. When she places her foot back down, she turns to the bed to see emerald eyes looking at her.

"Morning, Princess." Adrien purrs, his voice low and gruff from the late night.  
Marinette'ss legs nearly give out at the sounds of his wrecked voice. However, when he sits up and more of his chest is revealed, she turns away. Marinette grabs her cup and then walks around to grab Adrien's cup when Adrienne breaks the quiet.

"About last night.." Adrien starts.

Marinette lets out an accidental squeal and leaves the room while rambling about morning tea. Adrien watches as she leaves, and lets out a heavy sigh. He stands from the bed, stretching and grabbing a new pair of boxers from his stuff. He also grabs a large hoodie.

"Marinette, I'm going to use the bathroom okay?" He asks, heading to the bathroom.

"Sure, ill make breakfast." She calls back, her voice frantic and weirdly cheery.

Adrien starts the shower getting in and washing. He brushes his teeth and preps his face, before getting dressed. The hoodie falls just below his boxers, making him look almost naked at times. He grabs his old boxers and throws them in his accessories bags pocket for now. He will take them to the wash with his clothes when he's getting ready for bed tonight.

He exits the bathroom to a very worried looking Marinette daydreaming, while bacon burns in the frying pan.

"Uh, Mari." He says, pointing at the bacon.

"Oh, Uh, What..." Marinette says, coming back from her thoughts. "Oh no!" She says swinging the frying pan off the heat and trying to save the bacon.

It'ss okay, I like it crispy." Adrien re-assures.

Marinette and Adrien scarf down their breakfast and tea, in record time. The two then move to the couch to watch morning cartoons and let their food settle.

"We need to talk about last night," Adrien says, turning to face Marinette on the couch.

"Oh, but there are dishes that-" Marinette starts to mutter, standing up.

Adrien stands to, as to block her path but catches his foot under the couch. Which sends the two tumbling down onto the couch, Marinette trapped under Adrien's body.

"Adri-" Marinette starts.

"No. We talk now." Adrien demands, his body propped up over Marinettes. He knows if he was top stand and let her fix herself he would chicken out of talking to her. So this will have to do.  
Marinette'ss eye trail Adrien's face, his eye are dark and his brows are furrowed. His breath is shaky but his body is steady. Marinette has to fight the urge to reach up and touch his cheek. She feels like if she was to try and touch him, he would disappear like a mirage. He looks unreal like a Greek statue, propped above her. She opens her mouth to speak but he shakes his head to silence her.

"I'm sorry." Marinette almost asks what he is talking about, but stops herself. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation, you don't deserve to feel unsafe when you are being vulnerable, I hope you can forgive me for kissing you, I tried my hardest not to. It's no excuse in know but I really couldn't help myself. My body acted without my input. I'm sorry, Mari." Adrien finishes by, sitting back and freeing Marinette from under him.

Marinette swears that she just settled into the couch. She swears that she isn't in control of any of her limbs or her brain. She just lays there, looking up at Adrien in shock and with a hint of lust.

"W-what?" She finally gasps out, lifting herself onto her shoulders. "I thought I was taking advantage of you...." Marinette sits up, looking at Adrien's confused face. "I thought you just kissed me back because I was sad and you were wanting to make me feel better."

Adrien sits for a second processing. "You thought I kissed you.... because .. I pitied you?" He asks dumbfounded. Marinette nods a yes in response. Adrien can't help but laugh. He calms his laughing down and chokes out. "Mari I've wanted to kiss you since we were teenagers. I almost kissed you like 3 times the other day." Adrien explains while pulling Marinette into a hug.

Marinette falls into his arms, letting his warmth soothe her. She then finally realises what he just said. Marinette's head pops up from where it was cradled to Adrien's chest, and she can't help but gasp out in surprise.

"What!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it. 
> 
> -Cloudy <3


	3. How Do I Feel?

Marinette feels like the world is spinning. The boy shes had a crush on forever is telling her, he loves her.

Yet she doesn't feel happy, she feels kind of heavy. Like all the weight Luka left in her heart fell to the pit of her stomach.

"Adrien..." Marinette starts. Her chest is tight and her throat dry with what feels like fear. "I've been head over heels for you since we were 14," Marinette confesses.

"Really?" Adrien asks. Marinette feels like it was pretty obvious but this boy was oblivious.

"Adrien, I still have such strong feelings for you. However, as you said I'm still dealing with the break-up." Marinette whispers.

"I know and I don't want to push you into anything. I just need you to know how I feel." Adrien explains, blushing softly. "We can move at any pace you need or we can just stop this here. I want you to be happy, Mari."

"My life is complicated, more then you could ever know. I don't know if I can be in a relationship right now, but I also don't know how I'm meant to go on without kissing you again." Marinette moans, hiding her face in a couch cushion.

"Then we can just be friends who occasionally kiss," Adrien says, pulling the cushion softly off of Marinette's face.

Marinette feels the blush burn on her cheeks, as she stares at Adrien. 

This boy was offering her space and his whole heart all at once. He must trust her so much.

"Only if you want that Marinette?" Adrien says, taking her hands.

"O-okay," Marinette says. "Best friends, who sometimes get a little overly passionate and kiss." Marinette giggles, pushing at Adrien's shoulders.

"Yep!" Adrien giggles back. "So... deal?" Adrien asks, just to reconfirm.

"Yes, Adrien." Marinette agrees, kissing the boys cheek.

Adrien grins ear to ear. Marinette can't help the smile that splits her face. 

She can have Adrien's friendship and know that when she's ready he is there. She feels like the luckiest girl alive.

Marinette's phone ringing breaks their daze. Marinette leans over and looks at the name on the phone.

"This is my ex-boss. I should take it." Marinette says, answering the phone and mouthing a sorry to Adrien as she walks to her room.

Adrien just smiles back and watches her walk to her room. He lets out a gentle sigh. Best friends who kiss will have to do for now, but his heart aches a little that he cant call her his.

Adrien pulls himself up from the couch finally and starts to work through the paperwork from yesterday. He changes across the wifi and the phone line before he is interrupted by the tv.

He looks at the emergency broadcast and sighs. Adrien organises the paperwork on the table and leaves a note on the laptop screen saying ' gonna grab some shopping be back soon.'

He walks out to the stairwell and climbs up to the roof, he transforms and heads towards the Akuma attack.

Marinette is standing on her balcony on the phone when Chat noir goes flying overhead. Marinette sighs, knowing what that meant.

"Text me the details, I have to go. someones at my door." Marinette says already walking back into her room. "Bye," Marinette says throwing the phone on her bed. She transformed and left through her balcony.

By the time Ladybug gets there Chat has already run the villain silly. 

Ladybug and Chatnoir save the day as always and high five as they say hello to the news. They talk with the news for a moment before running off.

They reach an alley and before they can split up, Chat grabs Ladybugs arm. 

"Remember when you told me you were dating someone in your civilian life. You said it was to be open with me, so I want to be open with you. I'm sort of seeing someone now." Chat says, searching Ladybugs eyes for a response.

"I'm happy for you Chat," Ladybug says, smiling at the superhero boy. However, she could feel some sort of sadness in her chest, something she was going to push down until she had a moment to deal with it. "Now, let's get out of here before we transform."

Just as Ladybug stops talking a large crash is heard from the direction they had just left. The two heroes look at each other in worry and run off behind separate chimneys. They feed their Kwamis and ready for another fight.

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino are watching the Heros on TV. Nino has always actively supported his girlfriend's superhero love. He wants her to succeed and he wants her blog to succeed. He just wants her happiness.

However, its different this time. The heroes look tired and shaky. Having two attacks one after another is bad enough, but it looks like more than that. The heroes look like they haven't slept or eaten for days.

Nino looks at his girlfriend. She is on the edge of her seat, face full of worry and her hands twisted in her lap. Nino wants to pull her into a hug but doesn't want to overwhelm her at the moment.

He turns back to the screen as Ladybug is hit knocking the hero back and sending her toppling from the building they are fighting on.

"Marinette!" Alya screams, lunging towards the screen in fear for her friend.

Nino takes a moment to process what just happened. He sits stunned as his girlfriend cries to the tv.

The two heroes, both clamber back to the fight and finally defeat the Akuma, before disappearing into the back streets of Paris. 

Alya is too busy calming herself down to even realise what she had done.  
"Marinette?" Nino asks, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Oh shit," Alaya says, popping her head up and looking at her partner. She tried to think of anything to cover her ass but its too late. "Yeah." Alya finally says, confirming Ninos thought.

"When did she tell you?" Nino asks, his voice calm but confused.

"She didn't," Alya admits, moving back onto the couch next to Nino. "You don't run a blog about heroes for years, without noticing that your best friend is one."

"Why haven't you mentioned it before?" Nino asks, grabbing Alya's hand.

"Well, I wasn't sure. Until the other day." Alya explains, talking Nino's other hand. "I've not talked to Marinette yet, but I'm going to. Just make sure not to tell anyone and to not give it away to Mari until I talk to her."

"Okay." Nino agrees. "Do you know who Chat is too then?" He asks, kissing his girlfriends forehead.

"Yep," She exclaims. "But you aren't ready for it, believe me. Also, even Marinette doesn't know that. Believe me, we would know if she did." Alya says, winking at the confused boy.

"So, what now?" Nino asks.

"No time like the present and I want to make sure Mari is okay," Alaya says standing from the couch and walking to the fridge. "This should have been enough time for her to get home, I'm going to prepare snacks," Alya explains, pulling cheese and fruit from the fridge. "Please, go get Marinette from upstairs Sweetie."

Nino nods and heads upstairs to get Marinette, while Alya prepares for a long and emotional talk. She prepares some fruits, cheese, crackers, chocolate and biscuits. She grabs a couple of cans of coke, puts on the kettle and pulls out a tub of ice cream. She grabs a bottle of wine for herself, aware that Marinette doesn't drink. She grabs a whisky for Nino and some of his fave snacks.

Nino returns with Marinette, who looks confused and worried.

"Nino said you needed my help with girl things," Marinette says walking to Alya. "Are you?" Marinette asks, pointing to Alyas stomach.

Alya shoots Nino a glare and takes Marinette's hand leading her to the spread of food and drinks. Marinette takes a seat next to Alya at the table.

"I just didn't want Adrien to question why I needed Marinette alone." Nino huffs, sitting down with the girls.

"I'm gonna talk to you later." Alaya teases, pretending to be mad at her silly boyfriend.

"Wait, is this about what I think it is?" Marinette asks. Her two friends exchanging a look and then looking back at her nodding. "I didn't know you could hear that. It was just a kiss. We aren't sure what this is yet." Marinette starts muttering, a blush dusting the corners of her face.

"No, Mari." Alaya interrupts. "But I do want to know more about this before I talk about what I know," Alaya confesses. "So you and Adrien kissed?"

"Umm, yeah. We aren't dating or anything. We are just sort of seeing how things go. Lots of years of repressed feelings and rejection to work through, you know..." Marinette rambles, playing with the edge of the can in front of her.

"Okay," Alya says, standing to retrieve the kettle that's now boiled. "I'm going to make some tea, try to calm your flustered heart, while I make it okay." Alya giggles. She goes to prepare the tea, as Marinette lets out a heavy breath.

"You know she's going to want weekly updates on you and Adrien right?" Nino asks, grabbing a snack and pouring himself a drink.

Marinette nods, looking at her friend as she prepares the pot of tea and brings it over on a tray. Marinette takes one of the mugs and prepares her tea, dropping in her sugar and milk.

"What I'm going to say, is going to be a lot for you to understand and deal with." Alaya starts. "I need you to not panic and stay calm until I'm finished. Okay?" Alya asks, pushing the tray of food towards Marinette.

Marinette eyes Alya worriedly but nods in agreement. She trusts Alya and she knows that Alya would only ever talk to her like this if it was important.

"I know you're ladybug. I have for a while. I just couldn't confirm it until the other day." Alay says. She holds her hand up, as Marinette opens her mouth. she silences her friend and continues. "Nino found out earlier when I watched your fight. That was a close one Marinette. You made myself and Nino into part of your team for a reason. You should use your allies more, you can rely on us." Alya explains.

"Yeah, I only found out today, but that makes sense why you choose me and Alya," Nino says. "But not Chloe....."

"How?" Marinette asks, speechless.

"I'm your best friend and Ladybugs biggest fan, of course, I worked it out." Alya laughs.

"You aren't going to reveal it are you?" Marinette says, motioning to Alyas phone on the table.

"Of course not, otherwise I would have to out myself and Nino as well. All four of our identities are safe." Alaya explains.

"Four?" Marinette asks, grabbing a few snacks from the tray.

"Oh yeah... I know who Chat is too." Alaya says, grabbing a few berries to munch.

"How?" Marinette asks, leaning forward. "How did you work it out, I don't have a clue."

"Let's just say, I've been hanging out with him so much it would be hard to miss." Alaya laughs.

"Wait, is?" Nino starts.

"If you don't shut up right now Nino, you will never see me naked again." Alay a starts, pointing at her idiot boyfriend.

"Got it." He says, pretending to zip his lips together.

They sit and eat all the snacks, while they talk through everything. Alaya's research, the little things that she noticed, how Marinette can work on hiding her identity better and even why she picked the people she did for each miraculous.

Marinette leaves still a little shaken, but with a much deeper and stronger friendship. She is kind of glad someone knows, it's hard being the miraculous master and a young adult trying to make a life for herself.

Marinette finally returns to her apartment, to find Adrien sitting on the floor surrounded by papers. He's highlighting crazily and writing notes like a wild man.

They hadn't had a minute to talk since this morning. He looks stressed.  
When he finally looks up from his work, he smiles at Marinette as though his brows weren't furrowed a moment before.

"Hello, beautiful," Adrien says, resisting the urge to call her Bugaboo. When you spend years sending all your love to one person, changing course can be a little difficult. "Is Alya okay?" He asks, standing and walking towards Marinette.

"Yeah, girl stuff." Marinette lies, closing the door and making her way towards Adrien.

The two stand about an arms width away from each other, silently staring. Adrien finally breaks the silence, while closing the distance between them.

"May I?" Adrien asks, pulling Marinette into his arms. "I know this is still new and awkward but I would like to kiss you."

Marinette lets out a high pitched yes and a small squeal. Adriennsoftly kisses her lips, before pulling her closer.

Marinette feels the flush on her cheeks. Her hands feel warm and her head is spinning as she kisses him back.

The two gently liss for what feels like forever before they are interrupted by Marinette's phone.

Marinette let's out a sigh, stepping back from Adrien.

"This will be my old boss phoning back from earlier. I'll be two minutes." Marinette explains, picking up the phone.

Without looking she answers the call. She starts to walk to her room ad she says hello. However, she hardly gets two seconds before she spots in her tracks.

Adrian can see the tension in her shoulders from behind her. Something is wrong.

Adrien quietly approaches her, holding her shoulders from behind. Just so she knows he's here if she needs him.

He can hear a very quiet voice, but can't make out what it's saying. His brain runs through all the bad news it could be.

He makes sure to steady himself for when Marinette finally talks, it explains everything.

"Okay, I'm still not sure so let me check thoroughly." She said, voice agitated and tone unsure. "I'll text you when I know more. Bye, Luka."

Adrien feels the hairs on his neck stand up in jealousy at his name. He can't get the image of Mairnettes sad face out of his mind as she hangs up.

"You okay?" Adrien asks. He gently takes Marinette's hand and steps towards her.

"Yeah, just a little shaken," Marinette says, she steps into Adrien's hands. "He's going to be in Paris this weekend." She continues, burying her face in Adrien's chest.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Marinette," Adrien asks, gently resting his chin on her head. She shakes her head against his chest and lets out a heavy sigh. Adrien kisses the forehead of the girl in his arms.

"I want to be able to progress in our relationship, and I want to be able to be over this whole thing, " Marinette huffs. "So I will find his stuff and I will meet him this weekend and I will be done with this." Marinette pushes back from Adrien's chest and steadies herself. She stands straight and put on a determined face. "I am an adult and I've done harder stuff than this. I got this." She cheers.

Adrien smiles at his dorky friend. He's so proud of her and he can't stop all the love he has for her from spilling onto his face. He feels his heart sink a little when his mind wonders to Ladybug. He told himself that he wasn't going to obsess over a life he couldn't have anymore, and he wants to be strong like Marinette.

He can see the similarities in his first love and the girl before him. They are both strong and kind, they both have dark hair and bluebell eyes. 

Adrien realises he has a type.

"Well I'm happy to help however I can, and I'm sure Alaya is too." Adrien ensures.

"Oh shit! Aaya." Marinette whines. She rests her head on the hallway wall and lets out a heavy sigh as she tries to think what she is going to do about the whole Secret identity thing.

"We don't have to tell Alya about Luka if you don't want to," Adrien says, stepping forward to assure Marinette.

"Thanks, Adrien. I'm just going to head to my room for a bit." Marinette says as she walks to her room and closes the door softly.

Adrien watches her enter her room and resists the urge to follow her. He knows shes needs her own time, but he wants to be there for her.

Marinette stops as she enters the room, listening out for Adrien footsteps. 

Once she hears him retreat to the living room, she lets out a heavy breath and starts sorting through her unopened items. She puts everything in its place and the room is starting to look like its actually her's.

She looks at the one bag left, her suitcase from the tour. She looks at it for a good 30 minutes before she even moves towards it. She touches the edge of it with shaky hands.

Marinette slowly unzips it and looks inside. On top of her items is her Band t-shirt with Luka's signature, scrawled across it in lazy calligraphy. She remembers how badly he didn't want to sign it. How she had to corner him in the tour bus and promise to kiss him 100 times before he would sign it. She remembers how proud he looked the first time she wore it to a show.

She picks the t-shirt up as though it's the most fragile piece of cloth ever made. She takes it over to the bed and lays it in the centre. It doesn't get up and walk away or start burning a mark in the bed like Marinette feels it should. It just stays where it is placed, a piece of cloth with a scribble on it and far too many memories attached to it.

Marinette turns back to the case, with a determined mind. She had dealt with the band shirt, she could deal with anything.

She pulls out tour merchandise, clothes, makeup, spare fabric and more random travel items.

Then she sees them.

At the bottom of the case, hidden below layers of fabric are the miraculous box and Luka's plectrums.

She must have picked them up accidentally when she was packing.

She would always have to pack in a hurry, in case Luka walked in and saw the miraculous case or Tikki.

Marinette walks over to her desk, to where the knows the kwami is resting.

Now as adults the superhero duo exerts even more power when fighting villains. Witch means the Kwamis now need even more rest. Marionette thinks Tikki is owed it anyway, for having to deal with her in high school and on tour.

She smiles down at her sleeping Kwami and hides the miraculous box in the bottom of her desk.

She turns back to the case and looks at Lukas last reason to see her. She wonders if he is dreading it or excited.

She's somehow both at once and also horrifically scared at the thought of seeing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, i hope you guys like it.


End file.
